1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a heated keyboard which can generate heat for warming keyboard users.
2. Description of Related Art
Many keyboard users spend several hours per day using keyboards in workplace. When the users operate the keyboards under low temperatures, the users' hands may become cold and numb, thus lowering the work efficiency.